vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Elijah
The relationship between the two half-brothers Elijah and Klaus 'has frequently changed from between being best friends to enemies and back again, due to Klaus constantly daggering his half-siblings. Elijah and Klaus finally begin to repair their brotherly bonds during the third season of ''The Vampire Diaries. In The Originals, ''their relationship swings from partners in crime, to enemies, usually based on Klaus' mood. In Klaus eyes, he believes that Elijah is trying to steal the fatherly role to his child by being with Hayley. However, Elijah, unlike Rebekah, is unwilling to give up on Klaus and insists that the only moment he will stop looking for his brother's redemption is when Elijah believes there is no chance left of his redemption to be found. Pre-history 10th century - 13th century The Middle Ages Elijah was the second eldest of six children born to Mikael and Esther. All six children were very close whil they were growing up. Elijah taught his younger brother Niklaus how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Niklaus missed his shot. Despite Elijah's assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Mikael arrived and berated his eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Klaus' failures. Belittling his middle son, Mikael began beating Niklaus in order to 'make him strong,' Elijah tried to intervene, but Mikael threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Elijah unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. Years later, Elijah and Klaus were once in love with a local girl named Tatia, even despite the fact that she had a child with her husband who died in a war. Both of them fought for her affections, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted to be with. she finally made up her mind and she chose to be with Elijah, a love triangle that paralleled the relationships that Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert each had with the Salvatore brothers. They later learned that Tatia was a Petrova doppelgänger, descended from Amara, and that her blood was used to both bind the curse that suppressed Klaus' werewolf side, as well as to bind the spell that made Mikael and his children into vampires. One day, during the Middle Ages, while they were still human, the brothers were sword fighting each other, each of them very skilled, though Elijah appeared to be better at holding his ground. When their younger siblings, Rebekah and Henrik, ran over to watch them fight, Elijah joked that they were coming to watch him win, so the brothers continued sparring until Klaus finally overpowered Elijah and cut off his belt. Esther and Mikael, their parents, walked towards them as Klaus laughed in glee at his victory, although he was later scolded and humiliated by his father for "fighting for fun." After their father, Elijah, Klaus, and the rest of their siblings were turned into Original vampires, their family burned the white oak tree that was used in the spell to the ground, as it was the only object on earth which could kill them. After Esther's death, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah made a pact that they would stick together for life, "always and forever." Italy, 1114 During their time in Italy, Elijah and Klaus watched a vampire hunter release a vampire from his cage in public in broad daylight in front of a sizable crowd. Once the vampire was released, he immediately burned up in the sunlight, while the hunter explained to the crowd about the danger of vampire-kind. Elijah seemed to believe that the hunter put on a good show, but Klaus was not impressed, and claimed that he was nothing and that he could kill him himself for sport. Elijah and Klaus grew more curious about the new vampire hunter when he started to become fond of Rebekah, their sister. They got to know him better over time, and learned that his name was Alexander. One night, Alexander was over for dinner, and Elijah, who had been watching him closely, said that he was curious to learn more about his order and their cause, Alexander revealed that he and some other members were initiated into their order by a dying witch to rid the world of vampires. Klaus asked what they needed to do to succeed in that task, so Alexander explained that they had a secret weapon to destroy them. While the brothers were mildly concerned about how the word of vampires was spreading across the lands, they believed themselves to be safe from suspicion, thanks to their daylight rings. However, later that night, Alexander and his brothers made a move against the Originals by daggering them all with an enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the burned down White Oak tree. Fortunately for them, the dagger didn't work on Klaus, because he is half werewolf, so he was left unharmed and able to kill the hunters before undaggering his siblings (except for Finn, whom he left daggered, because as Klaus believed Finn was judgmental and didn't like him.) 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah's journal entries, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity more and more each day. However, Elijah hoped, as their eldest brother, that he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on their family legacy. But, he believed that, should he fail, their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1492 Over the centuries, Klaus was absolutely determined to unleash the werewolf side that laid dormant inside him. Elijah knew that Klaus breaking his hybrid curse would allow him to create his own hybrid race, which could endanger vampires as well as humans, but he loved his brother, and wanted to help him. One of Klaus' hobbies was recreating art and other cultural relics, so he and Elijah decided to create what looked like an old Aztec scroll that documented a made-up curse, called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, which was supposedly cast by an Aztec shaman to both force werewolves to only change at the full moon, and to make vampires unable to walk in sunlight without being burned to death. The scroll described the ingredients needed to break the "curse," which were the same ingredients necessary to break Klaus' hybrid cursel: the moonstone, a full moon, and the blood of a human Petrova Doppelgänger. Klaus and Elijah believed that if both vampires and werewolves thought there was a curse that, if broken, would make all their lives easier, that both species would all be looking for the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Once found, news would travel back to Klaus and Elijah, allowing them to step in and break Klaus' curse. Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century England when they met Katerina Petrova, a guest of Trevor, who was a friend of Klaus and Elijah. Katerina was (presumably) the second Petrova doppelgänger, and was said to look exactly like Tatia (although, we have yet to see Tatia in the show). Klaus charmed Katerina, and knew that he needed to keep her close by to perform the ritual to break the curse. While waiting for the full moon, Elijah got to know Katerina better and though he claimed to not believe in love, he eventually fell for her. This love is what ultimately led Elijah to find a way to break the curse without permanently killing Katerina in the process. He found a witch who created an elixir which, if taken before the sacrifice, would resuscitate her afterwards, and tried to convince Klaus to let her take it before the ritual. Klaus viewed Elijah's love as a weakness, and stated simply that the sacrifice would go as planned, and that Katerina would die, because she was a human, and "human life means nothing." Unfortunately for Klaus, when Katerina lea rned that Klaus and Elijah were vampires, and wanted to kill her to break the curse, she ran away. Before she left, she took the moonstone that was to be used in the ritual, and fled from the castle with help from Trevor, who also had feelings for her. He led her to Rose's cottage, where she tricked Rose into turning her into a vampire so her blood would be useless for the ritual. As a result of Katerina's transformation, which went against the Mikaelson brothers, Katerina, Rose, and Trevor all were forced to run from Klaus and Elijah for 500 years. Klaus was furious when he found out that Katerina had run away, and blamed Elijah for telling her. Elijah promised to find her, but ultimately never did, and it is assumed that Klaus and Elijah were estranged for years afterward. 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed back across the seas until the returned to the New World. They eventually made it to the and arrived in what had just become New Orleans. Upon arriving in the French Colony, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but leaving only one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and sarcastically added. ''"My sincere apologies". 1800's In 1820, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion, and paid the Governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day, the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went upstairs with the Governor's son, Emil, who she was in love with and wanted to turn so they could be together. Elijah was seen kissing a Creole woman named Celeste, and was having fun with her when Rebekah came to him with Emil and asked Elijah if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's only son into a vampire. Klaus also rejected her request and told her that if she turned every boy with whom she fell in love, the human race would cease to exist. The boy then began to fight with Klaus for insulting Rebekah, so Klaus threw him down the stairs, despite Elijah and Rebekah's protests. While the siblings were attending Emil's burial, Klaus saw a young African-American boy being whipped by a slave master, who turned out to be the Governor's illegitimate son with one of his slaves. Klaus, who was reminded of his own abuse by his father, killed the man whipping the boy and came to the child's rescue. Klaus ultimately took him in and named him Marcellus, raising him in their family's compound. Elijah saw Klaus' kindness toward Marcellus and told his sister; "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all'. 1900's Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans for centuries. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave. However, in the year 1919, after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and hope they could evade him. Kol was daggered by Niklaus shortly after Elijah and his siblings fled New Orleans for reasons that have yet to be revealed. However, Elijah eventually broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two Quotes The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Two= :Elijah: Katerina is from Bulgaria. :Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her. :Elijah: No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother. ---- :Elijah: Oh, look. A roman parchment. :Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. I was quite blistered from drink. :Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings. :Klaus: Not the African carvings? Because I was quite proud of those. :Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman? :Klaus: Ha-ha-ha. Oh, yes. ---- :Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time. :Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may found a way to spare the doppelgänger. :Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end. That is all. :Elijah: What, she should die for your gain? :Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing. :Elijah: I beg you to consider this. :Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her? :Elijah: Of course not. :Klaus: Love is a vampire`s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care. :Elijah: We did once. :Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother- The sacrifice will happen as planned. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: What have you done? :Elijah: I don't understand. :Klaus: Katerina is gone. She has fled. :Elijah: No. :Klaus: What did you tell her? :Elijah: I told her nothing. :Klaus: (Klaus punches Elijah to the wall) Do not lie to me. :Elijah: I will find her. You have my word. :Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word. You will be dead. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: You did try to kill me. :Elijah: I could have. But I didn't. :-- As I Lay Dying: |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= : Elijah: (About Alexander) He's putting on quite a show. : Klaus: He's nothing. I could eat him for sport. : Elijah: Still, you should heed the warning. With you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading. :Klaus: I welcome search in for me. But, if you're worried about discretion. Perhaps, you should wrangle our sister. : ''-- The Five'' ---- : Elijah: Complication speaking. : Klaus: smiling Big brother. At last you join the fray. : Elijah: Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have. I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls. : Klaus: With a long list of demands, I assume. : Elijah: Not that long. : Klaus: Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family. : ''-- American Gothic'' ---- : Klaus: Elijah, please. : Elijah: Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness. : Klaus: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture. : Elijah: I made my decision. :Klaus: Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web? :Elijah: You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love. :Klaus: I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness. :Elijah: It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus. : ''-- Pictures of You'' ---- : Klaus : Evening, Elijah. : Elijah : Niklaus. : Klaus : What an entirely unwelcomed surprise. : Elijah : And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me. : Klaus : I'm not going anywhere. Not 'till I find out who's conspiring against me. : Elijah : I believe I just found that out for you. : Klaus : What are we doing here? : Elijah : You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me. : Klaus : This is why you brought me here? : Elijah : Hear her out. : Klaus : I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah what madness is this? : Elijah : Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child. : Klaus : No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate. : Klaus : I will not hear anymore lies! : Elijah : Niklaus. Listen. : Elijah: Niklaus : Klaus : it's a trick, Elijah. : Elijah : No, brother. It's a gift. it's your chance. It's our ''chance. : Klaus : To what? : Elijah : To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted - all that ''we have ever wanted - was a family. : Klaus : I will not be manipulated. : Elijah : So they're manipulating you. So what? With them - this girl and her child, your child... live. : Klaus : I'm gonna kill every last one of them. : Elijah : And then what? Then you return back to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is is so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? : Klaus : People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? : Elijah : Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child. : Klaus: No. : Klaus : Here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood? : Elijah : I've said all I needed to say. : Klaus : I forgot how much I like this town. : Elijah : "I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." : Klaus : As did I. : Elijah : What is on your mind brother? : Klaus : For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king. : Elijah : And what of Hayley and the baby? :Klaus : "Every king needs an heir." The Originals |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Two= 1491.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644910-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644915-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644974-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644978-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644983-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644990-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644994-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645039-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645094-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645097-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645180-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645184-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645187-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645194-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645196-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645199-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645201-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645203-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645212-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645214-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645216-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645220-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645232-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645239-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645240-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258262-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258264-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258267-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258271-1280-720.jpg 6.png Elijah and klaus looking at scroll.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990604-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990605-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990606-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990607-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990621-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg klaus-and-elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21948508-445-295.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-22259757-1921-1080.jpg Klauselijah.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg |-|Season Three= 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645519-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645528-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645544-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645546-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645552-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645580-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645584-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645586-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645588-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645596-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645599-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645601-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463040-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463048-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463051-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463054-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152658-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152675-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152687-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152700-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152710-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152719-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152864-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152942-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152973-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153048-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153384-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161457-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 548px-Botd41.png 548px-Botd42.png Poiuytr.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495392-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495397-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811432-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811444-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811457-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811462-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811477-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811731-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811905-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811929-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811979-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg |-|Season Four= 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus in Italy in 12th century, together. VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg 042-tvd-4x04-the-five-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Klauselijahstake.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg Vampire-Originals.jpg KlausElijahNO.jpg Videos Vampire DIaries - 2x19 - Elijah and Klaus (Flashback) Klaus finds out Katherine escaped -Flashback 6- -Klaus- (2X19) ►Klaus & Elijah Blood Brothers SUWYGC Trivia * Initially in the series, Elijah and Klaus were not supposed to be half-brothers.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/03/28/vampire-diaries-spin-off-originals/ * Elijah and Klaus are the second closest half-siblings, after Klaus and Rebekah. * Just like Elijah and Klaus fought over a Petrova doppelgänger named Tatia, the Salvatore brothers fought over the two doppelgangers who succeeded her, Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. * Elijah genuinely loved Katerina, while Klaus only wanted her for the sacrifice to break the curse his mother placed on him and become a true hybrid. * Klaus has stated that even through their bad spats, over the centuries, they have always made it through them. * Both half-brothers have had special relationship with all three of the known Petrova doppelgangers descended from Amara. * Like Klaus, Elijah didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. * Elijah told Rebekah that he won't stop searching for Klaus' redemption until he believes that there is none left to be found. * Elijah wanted Klaus to keep his child and raise her as a family. At first Klaus disagreed, but later he agreed, although they ultimately had to decide to send her away for her own safety. *Elijah saw how Stefan and Damon fought with each other and found the relationship similar to the time he and Klaus clashed over Katherine and Tatia. Coincidentally, both Salvatore and Originals brothers have feuded multiple times in the past, due to their mutual love and attraction to Petrova doppelgängers. *Both half-brothers have always sworn family above all. *In Klaus eyes, he believes that Elijah is trying to take over his role as being a father to his child. *In terms of strength and speed, Klaus and Elijah are almost on par with each other. Elijah is older than Klaus, but Klaus is a Hybrid. While fighting each other, there's no huge difference between their powers; however when Klaus combines his Original vampire and werewolf powers and abilities, he becomes stronger, faster and more powerful then Elijah. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah was able to convince all the factions sign his peace treaty, while Klaus made his own deal with the werewolves behind Elijah's back. *In An Unblinking Death, the half-brothers once again were on the same team, and chose to side with the werewolves in order to help Hayley and the baby. * in Wheel Inside The Wheel Klaus saved Elijah from Esther, and brought him home. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship